


A Call From...

by AoKoiClem



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (really grayromantic but thats not a tag), Adorable Bruce Banner, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Tony Stark, Avengers Family, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Ned Leeds, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve, Protective Tony Stark, Queerplatonic Relationships, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), or edited cuz im lazy, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoKoiClem/pseuds/AoKoiClem
Summary: Peter gets in trouble at school and they can't get a hold of May so of course they call his secondary emergency contact......Tony Stark.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 509





	A Call From...

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of violence, bullying, self deprecation, and dysphoria and some vulgar language

Peter honestly didn't know how he got into this scenario. He prided himself on holding back whenever Flash made snide comments in passing. It was a normal day. His dysphoria wasn't too horrible. He was able to wear his binder. Ned and MJ were both there for him when his head began to throb horribly. Worse than the time when he'd gotten smacked in the face with Bucky's vibranium arm (long story don't ask). He was able to go to the nurses office for a couple minutes, the nurse had asked if he wanted to go home but he stayed- he had a Spanish test he couldn't miss. He'd passed the test but his headache continued to get worse. 

"Peter, dude. Are you okay?" Ned placed a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter flinched back at the unexpected touch causing Ned to frown. "Dude?" He asked softly. 

Peter tried to smile but it ended up looking more like a grimace, "I'm fine. My headache just keeps getting worse." 

Ned gave him a sympathetic smile and glanced towards the doorway of their next class. "Are you gonna call May? Now that the test is over? If it's bothering you this bad maybe you should go home..." Ned said quietly after Peter winced at the sound of the school bell. 

Peter just shook his head like he had earlier that day when MJ had asked him to go home. Peter looked around, worried someone might overhear him, "I'm going to Mr.Starks today after school, if May has to pick me up because I'm sick she won't let me go!" Peter whispered harshly.

Ned sighed, "Okay. Okay. I know how much that means to you just-" Ned rubbed his hands together, "take it easy...please? You can always do your homework at home, don't have to rush to do it now." Ned was about to turn around when he saw Flash prowling up behind Peter. Ned grabbed Peter's hand trying to tug him towards the classroom when Flash gave a smirk. 

"Well, if it isn't Penis Parker and his little boyfriend. Talking about his little nonexistent Star-" 

"Will you shut it, Flash! I _do not_ have the patience for you" Peter snarks. Ned doesn't know what is more amusing, the look on Flash's face when Peter snaps at him, or the face that Peter snapped. 

Flash quickly pulls his cocky expression back, "Wow, Penis. Wonder what's gotten into you today- oh wait," Flash glanced smugly to Ned, "Perhaps your little boyfri-" 

It went by fast. _Too fast._ Ned gasped he hadn't seen it coming. Peter, in truth, hadn't either. One second he was trying to keep calm himself and his headache and the next his fist was flying towards Flash. It almost went horribly. Peter almost put his entire strength into that punch. Last second he managed to pull his punch.

Peter froze. Panic flooding his body. He could've just messed up horribly. Friendly neighborhood Spiderman- more like menace. He looked at his hands in shock. His hands were trembling- he was trembling. His spider sense told him of the blow about to hit him but he didn't make any effort to stop it. How could he? What would Mr.Stark say? Would he take the suit? This wasn't even self defense. Flash didn't make the first blow. Oh god. 

Flash stumbled back holding a hand to his face. He looked like he was seconds from retaliating. He wiped the involuntary tears and trickling blood from his face and pulled his fist back when a voice the three of them knew all too well interfered. 

"Parker! Thompson! Office now!" Mr.Harrington barked. Peter could see behind the shocked expression to see confusion, Peter was generally a student who avoided violence. Seeing the smartest student- no person he knew throw the first punch was definitely enough to shock him

Flash's clenched fist dropped down to his side. "You're ruined, Penis! Not even _Mr.Stark_ can get you out of this one" He spat before he spun around and stalked off to the office. 

Peter gave an apologetic look to Mr.Harrington before silently following after flash. 

and that, is how he ended up in this scenario. Flash had been giving crude comments about Mr.Stark and Aunt May the entire time he'd been sitting in the office. It was almost a relief when the principal called him in to the office. _Almost._

Peter sat down in the chair across from Mr.Morita. He was thankful for the desk acting as a barrier between them. Peter could hear the steady beat of Mr.Morita's heart. The grinding of his teeth. The angry sigh. Peter flinched when Mr.Morita moved his hand towards the pen. _Detention....Suspension....Expulsion._ None of this compared to possibly getting his suit taken away. Peter's binder suddenly felt tighter as he struggled to breathe. 

"Mr.Parker. I'm sure you're well aware of the punishment for what you've done." Mr.Morita wrote something hurriedly against a slip of paper. 

"Y-Yes sir..." Peter looked down at his hands. He counted to 5 in his head, it didn't work. A different language maybe? Nat has been teaching him Russian. He'd try that. He counted to 5 in Russian. He was able to calm himself to where he wasn't on the verge of a panic attack. He glanced back up to Mr.Morita and instantly dropped his eyes again. He'd seen him reaching for the phone. 

"I'll have to call your aunt. Please behave while I contact her." 

Peter slumped into the seat. Guilt gnawed at him. May needed her job at the hospital and the amount of times she had to leave on a whim because of Peter was a counter that had gotten too high. Each ring that passed made him feel worse. His heart clenched. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to May. If Mr.Parker didn't take his suit, May definitely would. He gulped. _Voicemail._ Was that better or worse?

"Mhm. Looks like we'll have to call your secondary emergency contact." 

**_Worse._** _Much worse_. 

Peter slumped down further trying to avoid any contact with Mr.Morita. Peter watched him look the secondary contact up. Skimming the page for the number, _clearly,_ not looking at the name attached to it. 

The phone barely rang once before it clicked. "Ahh yes," Mr.Morita quickly realized he hadn't looked at the name and went to check. His eyes found the name. He looked to Peter with wide eyes and pale skin, "Mr.S-Stark, I'm calling about Peter Parker?" 

\------------------

Tony huffed and tossed the screwdriver onto his workbench. He'd been tweaking his newest suit for a couple hours now but it didn't seem the same without Peter sitting beside him rambling on about star wars and his newest lego set as well as the occasional suggestion. Tony smiled slightly at the thought of Peter. His kiddo was coming over tonight so at least he wouldn't have to miserably complain to Cap about how much he missed Peter tonight. 

Tony glanced to Bruce who was busy scribbling down some notes about his newest research project. Tony got lonely in his lab easily now. A couple years ago it was fine but after a certain Spiderbaby weaseled his way into Tony's heart and spent countless hours with him in Tony's lab. Now it felt uncharacteristically empty whenever it was just him, despite Dum-E's best efforts his motor oil smoothies weren't exactly a wonderful solution to loneliness. He looked back to his suit then back to Bruce. He felt the tension in his shoulders finally grow to be too much.

"Brucie?" Tony asked, his voice rough from not talking all morning. 

Bruce stopped writing and glanced up to Tony whose face was covered in various scum from his tools. He grabbed the cap to his pen and set the writing utensil down. "What is it, Tony?" Bruce smiled softly. 

Tony flicked his thumb, "Can we go do something else?" Tony flicked his thumb again, harder this time, a nervous habit he'd picked up from Peter months ago. 

Bruce looked to his notes and for a moment Tony thought Bruce was going to say no, "Yeah! Let's head up to the common room? Watch a movie? Does that sound okay?" 

Tony jerkily nodded. He thought spending some time in his lab would relieve some of the stress that had been building up for the past week. Bruce stayed at his side as they made their way to the common room. Tony flopped tiredly onto the couch. A moan of relief escaping him as he cuddled up to one of the soft pillows.

"It's a little passed lunch, do you want something to eat as well? and Steve, do you want me to call him?" Bruce asked from the kitchen doorway. 

"Please," it was muffled but Tony was sure Bruce heard it. 

Tony startled when the elevator dinged. He lifted his head up and blinked until his vision was clear. Steve swiftly made his way to the oversized couch that Tony had bought specifically for movie nights with all the avengers. Steve gently sat beside Tony. "I hear you're having a bad day?" 

Tony huffs, he didn't really wanna talk about his emotions- he never did. "What of it?" he snaps and regrets it as soon as the words tumbled from his mouth. 

"Tony." Steve says in his _im-older-than-you-so-be-respectful_ voice. A voice that seemed to be reserved purely for Tony and Clint. Tony could vividly remember the last time Thor visited and Steve had to physically restrain from using his _im-older-than-you-so-be-respectful_ voice on Loki because Loki was, in fact, older than Steve....technically.

Tony winced, "Yeah yeah. I'm sorry. Just grumpy..." Tony looks to the blank tv screen, " I miss Pete..." His voice is muffled in the pillow he desperately wanted to hide his face in.

Steve chuckled quietly, "Why don't you just invite him to live at the tower? I'm sure you would both love it. He is practically your kid." Steve grabs the remote and queues up a cheesy Christmas movie. 

"Have you seen Aunt Hottie? Fuckin' terrifying.... 'sides he's not my..." The words die out before he can say them. He didn't want to say them. The fact that Peter wasn't biologically his hurt him more than he cared to admit. 

Tony could hear Bruce laugh from the kitchen as Steve quickly said, "Language" There was a moment of silence, "Maybe you could contact his aunt and plan out some more days for him to come over?" 

Tony hums, letting his eyes close while he waits for Bruce to bring lunch. He could practically feel himself falling asleep when Friday startled him awake. "Boss?" 

Tony cracked his eyes open. "Yeah, Fri? What's up?" 

Friday's response came instantly. "It would seem that Underoo's school is currently calling you. Would like me to patch the call through?" 

"Peter's school! What! Yes! Patch me through Fri." Tony shot up from his spot on the couch, his heart thumping painfully, his throat tightening. 

The voice crackled to life, echoing throughout the living room. Both Steve and Bruce silently listening, "Ahh, yes. Mr.S-Stark. I'm calling about Peter Parker?" 

Tony gulped, "Petey? What's wrong? Did something happen? Is he okay?" Tony didn't even feel bad about bombarding the man with questions. 

There was a tense sigh on the other end of the call, "Mr.Parker is uninjuried," Tony let out a breath of relief, "however, I need you to pick him up. Mr.Parker has initiated a fight and as I'm sure you're aware MIdtown has a _strict_ no fighting policy. Mr.Parker is receiving a week long suspension starting tomorrow."

Tony bristled. Peter cries when he accidentally swats a fly, there's no way he would start a fight unreasonably. "Initiated! That's Bullsh-" 

Steve quickly cut him off, "He'll be there to pick Peter up quickly. Friday end call" Steve turned to face Tony and _was_ going to attempt to calm the man down but once he saw that Tony didn't even look mad anymore he knew something was amiss. 

Bruce walked into the room with a tray of sandwiches, "These can be eaten once Peter has been picked up." Bruce glanced subtly at Steve then back to Tony. "Do you want us to come with you?" 

Tony hurriedly stood from his spot on the couch and shook his head, "No but uhm, please call Pep? Let her know what happened? I'll get Pete and figure out what really happened." Tony said quickly as he made his way into the elevator. Bruce and Steve clearly had more questions but Tony was already gone. 

Tony muttered something about 'stupid school policies' and 'initiating fights' before asking Friday to take him to the lobby. He pulled his phone out and dialed Happy's number, who waited obnoxiously long to answer, "What?" he barked. 

"Happy? There's been a change in plans." Tony said. Not bothering to cover his anger with faux happiness. 

\---------------

Peter knew what a panic attack felt like. He's had plenty of them. Being Spiderman helped him with his confidence issues. They weren't as bad as they used to be. But right now. In this exact moment. Spiderman was nowhere to be seen and it was just Peter Parker. The measly little Peter Parker who could barely order his own meal. Flash's parents had come and gone. Not without throwing some very, _very,_ vivid threats Peter's way first. 

Mr.Morita had just sat there while they did so. Flash's parents gave too much money to the school for him to actually step in. That was common knowledge. Everyone knew Flash could get away with anything. Peter seemed to draw the short end of the stick frequently when it came to Flash. _Especially_ today. Peter just knew that he would end up suspended and Flash wouldn't and his suspicions were confirmed after Mr.Morita called Mr.Stark. He couldn't stop his heart from twisting painfully, _would Mr.Stark be disappointed in him?_ The thought left Peter on the verge of a panic attack but not quite. A horrible feeling. He felt watched. He knew Mr.Morita was watching him, and the camera in the corner.

Mr.Stark didn't bother knocking. He stormed in like a hurricane. Swift and raging...deadly. Peter would've been scared if it was directed at him but he knew it wasn't. "You," Mr.Stark huffs while pointing at Mr.Morita. "Me and _you_ are going to have a very length chat. No. No. You and Pep are going to be having a very, v _ery_ , length conversation about what happened today because I can guarantee even if Peter hit first he did it for good reason." Mr.Stark had a fire behind his eyes that Peter had never seen before. 

"Mr.Stark..." Peter said softly but Mr.Stark was too focused on the Mr.Morita. 

"We'll review the footage, Mr.Stark, but no matter what we find it doesn't change the fact that Mr.Parker initiated the fight and-" Mr.Morita was at least 2 shades paler than he had been moments ago. 

Peter noticed Mr.Stark clench his fists at those words, "Yip! I don't wanna hear it. I'm taking Peter and you can email Ms.Potts about anything you may want to say to me." Mr.Stark, gently, grabbed Peter's hand. "Come on, Kiddo. We're gonna go chat in the car? Kay?" 

Peter nodded numbly. What was he even going to say? His head felt heavy, as if it would fall off of his shoulders if he relaxed. It was throbbing. Peter could barely focus. The only thing keeping him grounded was Mr.Stark's calloused hand wrapped around his hand. He vaguely remembered getting in the car. Mr.Stark fussing about the seatbelt and Happy grumbling something about a weighted blanket under the driver's seat. Mr.Stark draped the blanket over Peter's legs.

Peter flicked his thumb for a couple moments. Mr.Stark was silent. He was never silent. _Disappointed_. Peter's brain supplied. Mr.Stark was clear disappointed. Peter had messed up. Mr.Stark would take the suit, he would be grounded from being Spiderman, and Aunt May wouldn't let him visit Mr.Stark Wednesday afternoons anymore. Peter's tongue felt like cotton. Hot, stinging, heavy tears filled his eyes, " 'm sorry, Mr.Stark..." _Dad._ He wanted to say. He sniffled, rubbing his eyes to try and relieve the heavy throbbing, "I messed up. I know! 'm sorry!" Peter wailed pathetically causing Happy to glanced back worriedly. Peter's stomach grumbled uneasily at the attention. The judging. Peter kept rambling on about how sorry he was and that it was completely his fault. Finishing with "I really am sorry, Mr.Stark! P-Please don't be disappointed in me!" 

Peter heard the hitch in Mr.Starks breath. Everything went silent for a moment, even Happy's insistent tapping on the wheel had stopped. "Petey, Kiddo. Why would I be disappointed in you?" Peter looked hesitant, "I can promise you that I'm not disappointed. Okay? I just need to hear what happened. Can you do that?"

Peter nodded and slowly began to retell what had happened that day, starting with the headache. By time he was done telling what had happened he was in tears again. Mr.Stark had pulled Peter close and ran his hand through the kid's curls, trying to provide comfort in anyway he could. "Petey baby, I'm not mad or disappointed. I promise. You didn't do anything wrong." 

Peter sniffled pathetically, hiding his face further into his mentor's, ~~father's~~ , shirt. Motor oil, smoke from failed experiments, the foam from the extinguisher that DUM-E carried around, and the faint hint of lavender from the soap Peter had given to Mr.Stark as a gag joke, Peter loved all those smells because they brought comfort to him. His father's scent. He didn't try to stop his brain this time. "Y-You don't understand!" He blubbered, hiding his face further into Mr.Stark's shirt. 

Mr.Stark hummed, continuing to run his hand through Peter's hair, "Help me understand then, Peter." His tone was firm. A tone he didn't use that often with Peter. 

"I could've killed him, Mr.Stark. I-If I hit him with my full force like I intended to..." Peter whimpered, "Mr.Stark, I-I could've-" 

Mr.Stark sighed softly. He wrapped his arms around Peter. Peter tried to squirm out of his arms. He didn't deserve comfort after that- After he almost-

"Petey, you stopped yourself from hitting him that hard. You have amazing control over your powers, Pete. You would've of hit him that hard. Hell, kid, you cry when you accidentally swat flies, no fucking way you'd kill someone. The worst he's gonna get is a broken nose and from what you've said he damn well deserved it. So I don't wanna hear anymore about how you could've killed him because if you use that logic you wouldn't be able to tackle me with hugs anymore. I'm old and brittle and I'd break, wouldn't I?" Mr.Stark holds him close, holds his hands together engulfed in his larger hands. Comforting. 

Peter shifts slightly, his eyes landing on his muddied shoes that Happy would give him an earful for later. Peter lazily shakes his head, feeling exhaustion overcome him as the adrenaline leaves his body. "Wouldn't break from my hugs..." Peter eyes flutter shut for a moment, "You're tough...strong.." Peter briefly remembers Rhodey telling him some things that Mr.Stark had told him about when he'd been 'adultnapped' as Mr.Stark so eloquently put it. Refusing to use the term 'kidnapped' because he wasn't a kid. Peter also remembered Pepper whacking him atop the head and muttering 'then stop acting like one.' 

Mr.Stark laughs softly causing Peter to blink and try to keep himself awake, "I'm tough, huh? Tough enough to carry your butt to the elevator? Because I doubt you can walk right now." 

Peter pouts, "Nahh, too old for that." He gives a lazy grin at Mr.Stark who squawks indignantly. 

Peter jostles awake as Mr.Stark picks him up, carrying him like a child. "You little shit!" Mr.Stark huffs as he heads towards the entrance. 

Mr.Stark was given a couple odd looks. Security looked almost apprehensive to let Mr.Stark through but Happy simply barked at them. Once he reached the elevator Peter let out a groan. The elevator light seemed a whole lot brighter than he last remembered. He felt a new pulse of pain go through him, hiding his face in Mr.Starks jacket. He vaguely heard Mr.Stark questioning him in a worried tone. 

Peter almost sobbed in relief when he heard the familiar ding and then _silence._ There was no honking of cars, no shuffling of feet 20 floors below him, no yelling of interns, nothing but the soft beat of 4 _very_ familiar hearts. Pepper,Bruce, Steve, and Mr.Stark...his dad. 

Peter whined softly. His head throbbing. Normally he'd communicate in some way that he wanted to lay on the couch with Bucky's stupidly fluffy blue blanket that got fuzz everywhere. He felt himself being moved around. Another whine escaping him when he was finally put down. He felt Pepper's familiar fingers tangle in his hair, massaging his temple softly, it provided relief that he was thankful for. 

There was a ruckus in the kitchen. Peter heard the scraping of utensils which prompted him try and cover his ears to block out the horrible sound. He feels a different set of hands gently tug his hands away from his ears. Not Peppers. Not Mr.Starks. No one else ever tried to touch him without explicit permission. He cracked his eyes open and saw Steve giving him a sympathetic look. He and Steve had gotten a lot closer lately. Whether is be movie nights with Tony or Steve helping him with homework or even Peter introducing Steve to the newest meme's (which he still can't pronounce right).

Steve pulled the familiar fuzzy blue blanket into Peter's view which caused the boy to smile. Steve unrolled and draped the blanket over him. Peter was caught up in the blanket for a while. Pepper was humming softly, a tune Tony taught her to calm Peter. "Mr.Stark?" he questioned weakly, his throat felt dry and rough. 

The ruckus in the kitchen finally stopped. He could smell the hot cocoa and popcorn as soon as he focused on it. He heard footsteps shuffle in. "I'm here, bambino. Just got some hot cocoa and popcorn for you, yeah. Gotta get something in you before you konk out for the afternoon." 

Peter couldn't help but wince when Pepper's fingers untangled from his hair. The throbbing came back full force. His face screwed up in pain. He felt his head lift slightly and then it was as if he were resting on a pillow. Peter forced his eyes open to see that Tony had taken her spot. Pepper and Bruce's heartbeats had disappeared from the room probably in an effort not to overwhelm him which he was thankful for.

For a moment he wondered why they'd elected to have Pepper leave rather than Steven. Then he noticed his hand was clenching tightly onto Steve's. He paled and released it quickly, blubbering out an apology before Steve had even noticed the lack of pressure on his hand. Steve chuckled softly, "It's okay, Pete. Really. How's your head?" 

Peter paused. He just noticed that the massage hadn't vanished completely, it was just replaced. Tony's fingers were larger and more rough but the relief was the same. "It's okay. Could be better but I know Dad is getting all kinds of gross gunk in my hair." The word 'dad' had left his mouth before he could process what he had even said. 

Steve just smiled and placed a firm hand on Peter's leg. "You get some rest, Pete. I'm sure you need it." Steve knew better than to point out when Peter slipped up and called Tony, dad or when he called Pepper 'mom'. It was a recent development and generally only happened when Peter was exhausted or sick...or both. Steve stood from his spot on the couch and headed towards the elevator. 

"I resent that." Tony said softly, "I am _not_ getting _gunk_ in your hair. I'll have you know I just washed my hands!" 

Peter smiled, "Still gettin' gunk in my hair but it's okay, Mr.Stark...don't mind..." Peter's began to slur as he began to fall asleep. 

"I wish you'd call me dad more," Tony admitted as he shifted his hands. 

Peter frowned, "You do?" His eyes burned as he forced his eyes open. 

"Yeah." Tony looked down into Peter's eyes in a rare moment of sincerity, "It makes me feel all gooey inside, _don't_ tease me on that. I just- I look at you and I see my kid." Tony let out a soft sigh, "You were showing off that bot you made to Cap the other day and I was so proud of you Pete. You remember when I took your suit? Yeah, 'course you do. That was the first time I recognized how parental I felt towards you." Tony brushed a piece of Peter's hair out of the way, "But thats in the past now, I don't plan on ever taking your suit away again unless you start turning into some crazy criminal. Or maybe if you spoil DUM-E rotten again," Tony joked trying to hide how vulnerable he truly was at the moment.

Peter's eyes were shining with tears, he wanted to respond with something more heartfelt. Wanted to respond with a miniature speech of his own but all he could manage to say was a soft, "I love you, dad."

Peter felt Tony's hands freeze and for a moment he panicked but his exhausted half asleep mind barely heard Tony respond, "I love you too, Pete." Tony said through a sob, a happy sob. He observed Peter for a moment. The kid had fallen asleep in his arms, his kid. Tony pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead, "I love you baby, my baby." He was horrible at emotions. He wouldn't admit to this moment ever happening to anyone but Peter.

He startled when Friday spoke. "Recording moment for 'Protocol Peter's Baby Album' " 

Tony laughed softly. That was by far his favorite protocol. Friday spoke again seconds later, "Sending to: Scary Boss Bitch, Capsicle, Big Green, and Platypus." 

Tony stuttered for a moment, "Friday! What? I didn't code that! Stop don't send!" Oh, he would never hear the end of this one! 

Friday replied knowingly, "I know." 

Tony could see her smug grin now, if she had one. Tony blubbered, "Friday," he hissed, "I will send you to a community college! Don't test me!" he growled lowly. 

Friday sounded even more smug, if that was possible, "No you won't, Boss. Underoo's wouldn't let you." 

Tony went to argue but it was true. Even if he had wanted to get rid of Friday, which he didn't, Peter would never let him. He was wrapped around Peter's finger. Not that he'd ever admit to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! Feel free to suggest any other ideas you may have or just comment anything really cuz i love responding


End file.
